Lost and Found Tales of the Savage Nymph
by Turned Tables
Summary: Yep, I'm that chick formally known as Number XII. Now that I'm dead, I'm sure someone will find my so called Reports soon enough. Warning, my reports may contain suggestive themes, language, slight yaoi or shounenai and maybe a hint of yuri. Crackfic? Yes
1. Larxene's Report, Part I

Yeah, I guess from what you can see, I rated it M for safety. Not really sure the youngin's should be readin' stuff I've written down. Another reason is also because it might get kind of more suggestive later on...what? Don't look at me all weird just because I don't remember what happens later in my _"Reports!"_ Hey, bein' dead can affect your mind sometimes!

Basically, these are my own journal/report type things I scribbled down because I either had free time or I was bored while being _"alive"_ as a Nobody. Huh...I'm not even sure myself if a Nobody can get bored. Anyways, it's mainly about my experince in the Organization, what I did, and what I thought about everyone. As you can already tell, it's not gonna be like a hyper little preteen's dairy where they write down about all their little crushes...that's something probably Demyx would do.

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts I, II, Chain of Memories and all of it's characters within it are copyrighted to Square Enix and/or Disney which is not owned by me, so therefore the characters used in this fic or mentioned in here are not owned by me either.

**

* * *

**

**Larxene's Report, Part I**

**"Oh Gods...I've Joined a Cult."**

My name? Don't remember it. I guess I'm not suppose to anyways, but I guess I really don't care now do I. Would I even care even if I had feelings? Nope. Anyways, I guess I should get started with this, shouldn't I?

The name is Larxene, or at least for now it is. How I came to this place? I was told I was sniffed out by Mr. Anti-Social and was finally tracked down by Wolfie Boy. Did he use his doggie powers to find me? No clue. Seriously, that guy may not be a werewolf, but somewhere along the lines, his family crossbreeded with some kind of beast or somethin'. When I came around, I became blinded by the bland colored rooms of pure white. Then there was the some tests of worth, name and rank assigning, and introductions. All that jazz and more, which didn't really interest me...no wait! It did! At least the introductions did, for what I saw were mainly freaks which I knew I had to look out for in the near future, or I'd kill them.

Hmm, this whole number thing is getting to me, so I'm not so sure that I'll go in order of our "Numbers." It'd be wiser for me to go in the order of who I think has the more upperhand in this so called _"Organization."_ Number I, or as we're forced to call him, _"Superior",_ seems to have complete control already; even though I'm sure there's plenty of things he doesn't know, I'm pretty sure he could handle whatever pops up.

Zexion, or Mr. Anti-Social, seems to know way more than even the Superior on what's going on. Still, have you seen this kid? Hell, he's a twiggy thing and looks like he can't even hold a weapon properly! Also, he sure is damn smart, which probably would've made me mad, for he considers everyone including me an idiotic freak. I learned later on, he's not really a kid and has been the same age for about nine years. Crap...this guy trapped in probably the age of 16 was going to be my Superior for a long time.

Then there's that guy one number ahead of me, Marluxia, or too god damn pretty boy for his own good. I know that he's some weird guy with way different ambitions than what the whole Organization does, so I might have to keep a close eye on him. Hmm, to tell ya the truth, I adore all those pretty boys, but not the type who act like it, just look it and don't care. Unfortunatly, he's pretty and he knows it. Crap...someone shoot him. Creepy old eyepatch dude, care to lend a hand?

Saix a.k.a. Woflie man appears to be on Superior's good side, plus he's seems like a major ass-kisser. Damnit, I can't do crap like that. Anyways, I heard he's actually one of the strongest fighters in the Organization for he's a berserker and I mean he's berserk! I've been warned to steer clear of him, for he has mood swings like a teenaged girl. Strange, and hear I thought I was told we can't feel, so how can we...? Too many questions, so I'm not gonna go into it.

I didn't really care much about everyone else there, except at first glance I did make a few mental notes.

**Xemnas-** _Gotta learn that guy's tanning tips._

**Xigbar-** _He must have some kind of brain damage that makes him talk and act like a teenager, when he's clearly not._

**Xaldin-** _Medusa's long lost brother?_

**Vexen-** _I bet he's a tranny...gotta hide my clothes._

**Lexaeus-** _Why is he called the "Silent Hero" again?_

**Zexion-** _God I hope he doesn't listen to "Fell Down Guys."_

**Saix-** _Now if he really wanted to suck up to Xemmy, I know what he could do! (I hope I find some kind of video recorder while on some missions.)_

**Axel-** _Damn his hips...(Way better than mine.)_

**Demyx-** _Just one look at him and I can tell I'll have to keep myself from killing him in the near future._

**Luxord-** _Alright, which ear needed to be pierced to show you were gay?_

**Marluxia-** _I bet he was a total uke when he was a Somebody._

Anyways, I also went through the rules, blah blah. I payed attention I think once, but there's no way in hell I'm gonna remember them all. Oh, here's the good part! Apparently, some of these guys havn't been around a chick in about ten or so years. Wow...joyful. If I say I'm a les, will they back off or attract them more. Hell, I knew all males never needed hearts to _"like"_ a chick. I guess this is when everyone started considering me a bitch, for that's how I act liked around them. I've only been here for a week and I already have a title! That's how I'd usually work back when I was a Somebody. Moving on, I could tell who was gay or straight by those who hitted on me and some of the ones who didn't. Anti-Social and Wolf Man, I couldn't tell. Damn their attitudes. Shall I do the list again?

**Xigbar-** _Didn't flirt, but wanted to party like I was one of the buds for the welcoming party. Heh, I act like a dude most of the time anyways, so he gets some points for making me feel welcome. Yeah...I think he's straight for now, but I'm not 100 sure._

**Xaldin-** _Didn't do anything, but joined in with Xigbar during the party later on. Medusa guy is strait._

**Vexen-** _Ew, I don't even want to think about it._

**Lexaeus-** _Apparently he was trying to be nice and calm while everyone else was rowdy (Which apparently isn't his nature to usually act so sometimes.) Most guys I met that are macho are at least bi or experiment a bit._

**Axel-** _Yeah, the redhead tried to flirt, but did horrible at it. Apparently, he hasn't had much experience with women. Even if he doesn't think it, he'll be gay soon enough._

**Demyx-** _YES! He's tried to do the same as Axel, but is a bit to whimpy or uke for it. Yeah, he's as straight as a spiral staircase, but doesn't know it yet._

**Luxord-** _Kind of flirted, but was more smooth about it. Only 80 straight, but he'll never go fully gay._

**Marluxia-** _Gods...too much of the prince-like gesture for my taste. Also, as much as I hate to say this...I'm pretty sure he's the straightest out of the bunch._

Why do I pay attention to these things? Most chicks do, but that's not the only reason. I think my Somebody would be kind of glad I'm stuck with a bunch of guys, for one I like to hang out with dudes more than chicks. Also, with this many guys, there's gotta be some live action yaoi happenin' soon enough. Now I'm sure I'll be ok without my _"Levitation"_ and _"Loveful"_ mangas. Hell, it was all just shounenai anyways.

I'm still not clear on our main goal other than to collect hearts for a great event of the moon or somethin'. Wow, look at my sloppy writting, but you know what? Who cares? Nobodies can't. I should stop now, for it's getting late and I have a mission along with _"Pretty Boy"_ tomorrow mornin'. I really hope I havn't got myself into a religious cult of somethin'. Oh well, too late to back out now, or is it?

* * *

There you have it all you Somebodies. If you all really want me to, I'll post up some more of my past report entries. Oh, if you have any questions for me, ask them, but there's a 62 chance I won't answer them. Yeah, I know I'm a bitch like that...and yes I do enjoy some yaoi! Happy now?


	2. Larxene's Report, Part II

As most of you might've seen, I'm not 100 percent perfect with my grammer skills and lack a vast vocabulary from most. Sorry 'bout that, but if you wanted a perfect little dairy, go look for _Anti-Social's_ dairy. Hey, it was my journal, so I should've been able to put whatever I wanted in it.

Well apparently there's not much to do while I'm dead now is there? This is good for all you lucky people for now you get to invade more of my privacy. Yay...at least I'm willingly giving out information and such about me this time. Might as well just post up another one of my little _reports_ already.

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts I, II, Chain of Memories and all of it's characters within it are copyrighted to Square Enix and/or Disney which is not owned by me, so therefore the characters used in this fic or mentioned in here are not owned by me either.

**

* * *

**

**Larxene's Report, Part II**

**"Hey Smiting Gods, Suck on This!"**

I'm so pissed at those guys up there, or at least I think I am. You think when they tried to kill me by striking me with lighting, they'd kill me! Noooo! Instead, I got lost in the darkness and end up being stuck with even more annoying pests, so thanks a lot whoever's up there! You messed up!

Hmm, why the sour mood? I think it all started with that damned chore chart today that _All Great Superior_ put together. Hell, when I was a Somebody, I lived on my own and had to do my own chores anyways, but I've never cooked. Why is it that the male creatures suspect that something with boobs can automatically know how to cook? I swear after today, I made sure I was taken off the chart whenever it was my turn to cook.

I'll try my best to explain what happened. I was awakened by Xigbar, Axel, and Demyx, who somehow manage to barge into my room. (Note: Need to put up more traps.) Apparently, when you cook for the day, you have to get up earlier than everyone else and make at least three meals a day for eleven men. Usually, you don't have any time to get something for yourself to eat. Anyways, since they saw this as the perfect apportunity, they started making demands for random stuff, while I wasn't even fully awake yet. God, I swear those three never shut-up. Well, I cheerfully got out of bed and made my way towards the kitchen after they let me get ready for the day. They had no other choice, but to wait for me to do my morning duties, for they had become a bit too _shocked _to even move after they saw what kind of bitch I am in the morning. Hell, Axel's not the only one that can cause third degree burns.

Since I was apparently the last member on the list to cook on the chore chart, most of the food supplies were low. There was no way in hell that I was going to go shopping. Sorry, but I wasn't the type of gal that enjoys going to shops where there's plenty to buy and tons of people around when I was _alive_. I highly doubt that I'd enjoy it now. Now, I couldn't get in trouble on my second week in the Organization, so I had to come up with something. Apparently, Saix gets really pissed when someone doesn't do their part. You piss off that blue haired freak, he either beats you to a pulp or reports it to _his_ Xemmy. (I've seen both of these happen already to the others and it's freakin' hilarious!) So anyways, everyone had salad this morning. Of course most of them complained, for no _real man _eats salad anyways. I just told them to grin and bear it, though _Pretty in Pink_ glared daggers at me the whole time during breakfast. Hey! He had enough plants growing about like crazy as it was, so what if I took a _few_ things from his vegetable gardens?

Then lunch came, which over half didn't even show up too. "Missions and what-not" they say; that's bullcrap. (Bet they were trying to score with each other.) I didn't even bother making anything, and the regular annoying boys whinned their pansy asses off about it. Oh smiting gods, I'll give you another chance. Smite these brats! Well, after a few hours, someone cried to Saix, but all I got was an annoying and long lecture that was somewhat of a scolding.

Then at dinner...GODDAMNIT! If they just accepted the freakin' egg sandwiches I made instead of complaining that they didn't like eggs or were alergic, then I wouldn't have blown my top and zapped that stupid Water Sprite! I knew I was going to have to watch myself from killing that mullet headed idiot. Zexion then suggested after someone made sure Demyx was still breathing that I try to make something else. Well, because he never seems fazed by my fits, I had to obey my superior's order's. And, because of me, we don't have a microwave anymore for I did something to it that almost blew up the west wing of the castle. That's also when Xemnas decided that I wasn't fit to cook. Score one for this Savage Nymph!

Anyways, this topic is now getting boring and I need to cool myself down for a while. Guess I'll blast some of my j-rock music or somethin'. At least it might block out the sounds of that annoying Water Sprite, who WON'T TURN OFF DOWN HIS OWN LAME PREP ROCK POSER MUSIC! ...Ha! I just got back from storming into Demyx's room and smashing his boom box with his damned Sitar. That was totally worth a scolding I'll most likely get tomorrow.

* * *

Hmm, that was a slightly boring topic. I'm pretty sure I have some other entries that were plenty more_ interesting _and _different_ than this stuff. Guess ya all will have to wait for the later reports when I find them. I think the next one is probably the one with me ranting about some things I'd never expect to see from some of our _certain _members. 


	3. Larxene's Report, Part III

Heh, I'm glad to see you reviewers actually get the whole thing about woman. I'm not a bitch like everyone expected, but I'm still a bitch. You don't get it? It's a chick thing, for we all know that we act bitchy no matter what. Guys are just dumbasses no matter what, and _I_ should know!

Don't ask, but we got youtube in the afterlife. Yes, that thing's everywhere. I just saw the KH2 musical in Germany on this site, and the Organization XIII dance to this song while Roxas and Riku battled looked so damn cool and sexy, but I don't think there was anyone cosplaying me in the musical. So this brings up the question...Am I that uncool? Shit, probably am, but I shouldn't really give a damn now that I'm dead, right?

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts I, II, Chain of Memories and all of it's characters within it are copyrighted to Square Enix and/or Disney which is not owned by me, so therefore the characters used in this fic or mentioned in here are not owned by me either. (I guess I should say I don't own youtube either, but I'm not really using it in the fic.)

**

* * *

**

**Larxene's Report, Part III**

**"His and His Circumstances"**

Woah, that's all I've got to say. I just knew today was going to be either bad, weird, or different because I started my _time of month _a bit earlier than usual. Just because I'm a Nobody doesn't mean I don't go through things all girls go through. At first, I thought it was going to be another shitty day, especially since I did actually had to go out shopping. The thing about living with eleven guys, no matter how tomboyish you are, you still need a few things only woman can use.

Well, after about taking all my time locked in my room trying to sleep off my cramps, I was finally disturbed by some loud racket. Guys should know that stirring a woman on her period is the worse thing that you could do to yourself. Deciding to ignore through the sounds of things breaking and raised voices, I just flopped back in bed and tried to fall back asleep. Yeah, it's very hard to ignore the noises of eleven men at large. Another sound came through the walls that resembled the sound of something crashing and cracking. I took one look over at my clock radio on my tableside. 5:42 P.M. I spelt through almost all of the day, but I still didn't want to wake up fully. Unfortunatly, I was wide awake and now grumbling some curses about my fellow Organization members.

I tossed the heap of sheets across the room, and knocked something off of my dresser. I didn't care at this point if I had broke something, these guys were about to feel my wrath again. I stomped over to my door and slammed the thing open, making a long crack line start to form up the wall where the door had hit. Trigger Happy and Water Boy were out in the hall starin' at me with confused and surprized looks. I guess I scared them or something, but they shouldn't be lingerin' around my room anyways! Xigbar started to run his mouth, mixing curse words with his slightly angered and annoyed voice. (Which was mostly an act, for he can't even get mad.) Apparently, the door had almost hit him, but I didn't give a damn at this point. Then there was a sound of something shattering and the two jumped around to turn their attention to a nearby door just a bit down the hall.

Marly's room. Great.

The door was wide opened from what I could see, and Medusa freak was standing near the entrance of it, looking as if he was trying to think hard about making a decision. As I started down the hall, I heard Vexen's ranting mad voice echoing against the white walls. Goddamn, I hated that guy whenever I saw him. Not only does he complain non-stop about everyone, but damnit, I think he'd look way better in a dress than me. I swear...crossdresser on the side. Now I knew why Xaldin was just standing there, he was trying to decide weither to enter the room of chaos and break up whatever was going on. Yeah, that's one tough choice, for trying to break off a fight between Marluxia and Vexen is about ten times harder than teaching Xiggy how to read right.

I leaned myself against the wall next to the door entrance and waited for Number Three to take notice of me there. When he glanced my way, I gave a slight scowl and crossed my arms, showing I was having a pissy moment. Somehow, we ended up in a conversation that went like this.

"So, you gonna take the risk of getting bones broken, or am I gonna have ta kick some asses?" Unfortunately, Xaldin doesn't get as nervous about me throwing fits as he does about Vexen's and Saïx's. Still, I did get a twitch out of the Lancer when I shot a bolting glare.

"I sent Luxord to get Zexion to calm down the situation. Usually, he's the only one who can break up fights between these two."

"That's because he acts so damn calm all of the time. Ya sure Emo-boy will even come down in time before one of them kills the other?" My so called superior to me almost got hit upside the head with a weird potted plant, but he dodged it in time. Damn, that would've be funny as hell, and I really did need a pick-me-up at that moment. He decided to move out of the doorway, near where I was, and started to rub his temples.

"From what I've heard, Xemnas has him on a scouting mission with Number Seven, so I highly doubt he'll be back in time before something worse happens." I rolled my eyes towards the comment, for now the current situation was going to get even worse. The only reason I cared, for even if you blast all of the CD players in this place to high, you could still hear blondie's rants. At this rate, I'll never get my peace! Figuring, I've been on enough missions with the Graceful Assassin as it was, I though that I could somehow come up with something if I get pissed off enough. I pushed myself from the wall and entered the room while letting out a very loud and annoyed sigh.

"You guys are a bunch of pussies!" I blurted out towards the men in the hall who were surprised that I entered the chamber of chaos. Chaos it was, for there was smashed flower pots, dirt, and frozen vines everywhere. Shit, they were already using their powers on each other? Soon, I took in notice the sight before me near the center of the room. Marly had his hand held fowards guiding vines towards the skinny and wane Nobody, who's left arm was covered in half frozen vines that were trying to crush him. They didn't seem to notice me, but they stood there at a stand still, glaring daggers at each other.

"Shit, you better hope Xemnas's _favorite _doesn't see this mess. You know how he likes to keep everything tidy for his lovely Xemmy." With that comment I made, the two turned their attention on me and glared as if they were silently saying, _'Get the fuck out, now!' _All I did was stand there and just gave an annoyed and pissed look. Vexen then started to freeze more of the vines on him until they shattered and was starting to summon one of his shields, his attention back at Flower Boy.

"For the last time! Keep you damn plants away from my experiments! Do you know what kind of damage they coul..."

"Sure Vexen, I pretty sure one of my plants likes to throw your formulas and test tubes about!" Marluxia had then summoned more vines that started to surround him.

"Last time they did, because you were controlling them!" His shield was now fully formed and held in his right hand. I then started grinding my teeth at the two for just ignoring me. Hell, why the fuck do they pick on each other all of the time? Vexen gets on Marly's case, Marly summons his plants and makes them do crazy shit to Vexen's crap. For Nobodies, they sure as hell seemed like they had a lot of hate for each other.

"Damnit! You guys remind me of fuck buddies that quarrel twenty four seven! You freakin' lovers need to work out whatever goddamn issues you have with each other." I knew with that comment, they'd turn on me and get all pissed, and I was ready to kick their asses, but something _different_ happened.

Both of the males seemed to stare out into space with shocked looks and faces, and were as pale as ghosts. (Which was not a pretty sight for Vexen, for he was already freakin' pale as it is.) Suddenly, I forgot completely about my craptastic day and got a large smirk.

Oh...hell...YEAH! HA! Thank you Kingdom Hearts! Even getting a heart or whatever right then wasn't nothing compared to how that moment felt that I for once figured out some dark secert between the botanist and the scientist. Anyways, back to the situation, which was getting better by the minute!

"HOLY SHIT! Marly and Vexen?! Damn, never would've guessed that!" I heard the wanna-be surffer gramps behind me as he laughed his ass off. Apparently, Xaldin, Xigbar, and Demyx had now become brave enough to see that part of the conversation, and were standing just outside the doorway. Then, both males in the room turned bright red. Tranny dropped his weapon which faded when it hit the floor and just rushed out of the room, shoving the snorting Xigbar out of his way and Marluxia covered his face with his hands. Apparently, hiding yourself behind your hands, doesn't work, so he summoned up a dark portal after a while and teleported away from us four Organization members.

Well, now the castle is up and about with this new information, for when Xigbar gets some good gossip, he'll spread it like Axel's fire. Speaking of Axel, he's currently being treated for cuts and bruises from Marluxia's vines. (This time, he used rose vines.) Yeah, Hothead doesn't like Pretty Boy much, so he decided to pick on him with the whole him and Vexen thing. Number Eight's an idiot.

Anyways, I'm starting to feel totally great now after all that crap. (Which is weird, 'cause I can't feel.) Though, Xemmy decided to make me the offical person to break off the Chilly Academic's and the Graceful Assassin's fights from now on. Hopefully, their fights will be as interesting as this last one! I should wrap this up now, for I gotta find that tape recorder and plant it in either Vexen's or Marly's room. Ahh, it's good to be a Nobody sometimes.

* * *

Awesome right? It's about time my reports show some awesome stuff right? I'm glad I still have these, but then I glanced at my fourth entry...goddamn...is this when we officially became Organization XIII? Yeah, let's just say, Saïx doesn't like his Superior's new obession towards his new so called, _Golden Boy_. (/cough/Jealous/cough/) Hmm, did Xemnas get a new favorite? 


	4. Larxene's Report, Part IV

Yeah, people hate me, and I know why. You know how a group of kick-ass characters in games are mainly guys? Well, people usually put a lot of those kinds of men in video games, but the problem is, they need a bit of female to balance everything out. Well, everyone either thinks of that chick as a whore or the cute little innocent girl next door. Bleh! Just to let you all know, I was never all lovey dovey with anyone and always needed help or whored myself out to anyone. Main reason is, I tend not to bang men that look or act more _girly_ than me. You know a lot of guys that were in the Organization were like that.

Anyways, I guess I'm saying, it's not ya'alls fault if you just automatically hate me, 'cause you just suspect me to be...screw it. It is your fault.

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts I, II, Chain of Memories and all of it's characters within it are copyrighted to Square Enix and/or Disney which is not owned by me, so therefore the characters used in this fic or mentioned in here are not owned by me either.

* * *

**Larxene's Report, Part IV**

**"Time to Find Another Dumb Blonde"**

I swear! Superior has a thing for blondes! How many do we have in this Organization? Well, there's me of course, Vexen, Demyx, and Luxord. I didn't even think about this until we got "Golden Boy" today. Yes, another blonde, and now Mr. Anti-Social isn't the youngest anymore. (Or at least, doesn't have the youngest lookin' body.) I've also noticed that Superior likes to find the youngest members he can get his hands on. Notice how the Organization looks younger and younger with each new member? Or something close to that? Superior, Pedo much?

Surprisingly, the welcoming ceremony this kid got was a bit different than what we got. What was different was that he got the longest speech and such about him from Xemnas. Superior even gave us rules about being around him and that he was excused from most of the things we did around the castle. Vexen will freeze hell over before I let a brat get away with things around here. Shit, that annoying Water Sprite and Pyro get away with a ton of crap as it is!

Other than that, there was the usual. Feast, almost everyone getting shit-faced, and ruckus of the sort. Xemnas seemed to be chatting on and on towards our new fellow member, paying extra attention to him on this night. The brat just sat their with no expression at all. I swear, you spend one day with this boy, and you'll be sick of his whole no emotions crap. Hell, he makes a better Nobody than all of us combined! Hey! At least pretend you have emotions like the rest of us do! If not that, then respond to crap once in a while!

Damnit, it was really hard for me to have a good time with everyone being so rowdy, and Golden Boy starting to get on my nerves. Plus, there was an annoying growling sound coming from behind me. This was odd, so I turned around to see Wolfie boy glaring daggers across the room towards Xemnas chatting away with Roxas; that's the new kid's name. Yeah, you don't want this guy glarin' at ya, for his yellow eyes will pierce right through ya. Shit, it sends shivers up my spine just thinking about it.

Anyways, Saïx didn't even budge at all for almost an hour, but he only turned to leave when he made sure Superior glanced up slightly at him. Yeah, I saw our so called leader flinch at the daggers bein' sent at him when he looked at his jealous lover. That's when the night seemed more entertaining to me when Saïx stormed out and smashed the drunk Xigbar's and Luxord's heads together when they got in his way. After a while, Xemmy went after his now furious fuck buddy. What made me laugh though, was that Golden Boy actually got an expression of confusion on his face. Ha! I knew he actually wasn't completely robotic like.

I was really considering following the two and spying on them, 'cause ya know, they might make up in a bit and eh hem. Then, things started to get interesting in our dinning hall. Who else, but our practical jokers to take a seat on each side of the_ new meat_. Roxas was about to get up and leave, but Axel placed a hand on his shoulder along with Demyx on the other and forced him to sit back down. Whatever they were planning, it was going to be either annoying or funny as hell. Still, I kind of didn't want the possible yaoi moment to pass me by. Have you seen the videos I got of Superior and his dog? Guess which is the sadist? Give up? Heh, it doesn't matter.

Then, I heard the two started to ask Roxas questions, first slowly, but then they came with questions from left and right. Some questions the sputtered out fast were some suggestive ones which made Roxas give a disturbed or weird look. I decided to stay and watch how these two nuisances flustered our new member, for hell, I didn't like this kid already and these two rarely did anything I approved of. They finally stopped after Axel asked the last question.

"So, did ever have a girlfriend?"

Our new Number Thirteen was so confused and flustered that he just blurted out "No!" without listening to the last question. Those two got sly smirks upon their faces as Roxas flushed from starting to become mad, but blushed a bit brighter when he realized what the question was.

"Bet he's a virgin too." I commented in a dull tone across the table, and the three glanced towards me, forgetting that I was sitting there until now. Eight and Nine started to widen their sly smiles as they started to tease the poor Golden Boy. While they taunted him, Roxas started to shrink as he slumped down his seat. You might act all tough at first, but really, you're still a kid.

Those of us at the table turned our attention away from Thirteen as we heard shattering noise. Again, Vexen was in another quarel with someb...I mean nobody. I'm not surprised it was with the shit-faced Xigbar. That guy's an idiot already, but an even bigger one when he's not sober. I couldn't catch much of the arguement, for I just didn't care anymore. Guess, I'm use to Vexen's little fits with other people. Anyways, I guess it had something to do with groping someone's ass...you can figure it out. It didn't get that bad, until Marluxia started making comments from the side which upsetted The Chilly Academic even more, and turned his fury towards the Pink One. Everyone was starting to take bets on who would kill who out of this argument, which started to cause more of a ruckus. It wasn't until things started breaking that the sixth in command came over to me. This was surprising, for if you were able to turn Zexion's attention away from his book, then you should get an award. It's hard as hell to distract that guy.

"Number Eleven, we can't really afford anything major to be broken anymore. Bring this to a hault if you please." That's probably the most words Emo-boy has ever said to me in a sentence before, though he tone was the same as always.

"Geeze Emo-boy, you sure like to others to do crap for you." I commented as I started to sit up strait in my chair. I was the only one sitting there now, for everyone was circling around Vexen and Marluxia. Zexion didn't reply, but just gave a dull glare and crossed his arms. I swear, this guy could overthrow Superior if he wanted to, for he knows just how to use people to do his bidding and get into their minds. As much as I don't like taking orders, I decided to help out anyways, for I was starting to get bored anyways. Might as well do one of my jobs. I still sat where I was as I turned my gaze over towards the two bickering once again.

"Anyways, Vexen! I didn't know you were a scientist and a masochist at the same time!" I raised my voice only loud enough, so everyone in the room could hear me over the noise. I couldn't help by smirk at Vexen getting a strange expression on his face as his attention turned towards me.

"Oh come on! Don't act like you don't know Marly's a total sadist." I lowered my head slightly so I could glare right back up at him with a wicked look. I love doing this, for it even makes the Superior flinch.

"Th...That's none of your concern!" Heh, I made the blonde scientist flustered and blushed from embarassment.

"Ah, so it is true then!" After that, all Vexen could do was stutter. Yeah Number Four, I had the last laugh again. With that, he decided to open up a dark portal and started to back away into it, while all eyes were on him.

"Screw you!" Vexen at least tries to have the last word all of the time, but it didn't hit me that hard. Our Number Four rarely speaks in what he calls "vulgar" speech, so now I have something to rag on him about later as well. He then vanished into the pool of darkness behind him and everyone's eyes went on me. Xigbar cheered for me and Axel was starting to comment about something, but I turned my attention towards Marluxia who seemed to not be bothered much by what just happened. Actually, he even took a seat right next to me after things settled down a bit.

"So..." Wow Marly, that's a good converstation opener.

"So." I repeated towards Pinky. He started to drum his fingures on the table next to me, not that he was nervous, but I'm guessing he was trying to figure out some right words to say.

"How much do you now?" He just came out suddenly and bluntly. I decided to tell him a bit of what I know of those two, for ya know, pretty boy isn't all the bad when you get to know him. Some might think I'm dumb for telling Marluxia how I gain my "information" on each member. Hells, he's offering me plenty of munny for the info. Something tells me that pink haired freak is up to something, this should be amusing.

Anyways, I gotta get going now, 'cause the night's still young and I havn't snooped around to see if anyone's "up to something" tonight...I especially need to perpare to get my videos and pics of Marly and Vexen. What happened to my other stuff I have on them? Let's just say, Marluxia likes to blackmail Vexen into following his orders around others or in private. Man, I love this Organization sometimes.

* * *

Yeah, not much for leaving comments near the end this time. What's to happen next? Let me check...oh crap...it's nothing! Don't worry about it! 


End file.
